


teach me

by corpuscle



Series: luck drabbles [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, christ not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Leo teaching Hyuk how to give a good blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	teach me

**Author's Note:**

> this ended up a lot longer than i thought it would but here u go

In everything Sanghyuk did, he strived for perfection. Especially back during predebut, he tried extra hard to be good enough for everyone—especially himself; hours locked alone in practice rooms dancing until his legs screamed in protest and singing until his voice was hoarse.

His insecurities melding with his perfectionist side became even more heightened when he began dating Taekwoon. Having never been in a relationship before, Sanghyuk was terrified of doing something wrong and messing everything up. No matter how many times the elder kissed him softly and told him how lucky he was to have such a wonderful boyfriend, the doubt remained.

His eagerness to please was probably what landed him between Taekwoon’s knees, fingers kneading the strong muscle of his thighs through his jeans, nuzzling slowly against the growing bulge between his hyung’s legs.

It wasn’t the original plan; they were just going to take advantage of a night alone and watch one of Taekwoon’s cheesy romance movies that he kept hidden under his bed, but when Sanghyuk had caught sight of him resting back against the couch, legs spread apart, he took it as an invitation.

Besides, he couldn’t let Taekwoon be the only spontaneous one in the relationship—sure, an impromptu blowjob wasn’t the same as breakfast in bed on free days or random kisses in between practices, but Sanghyuk figured this could be payback for all of the little things.

At first, Taekwoon had just assumed Sanghyuk wanted to sit on the floor at his feet and let him run his fingers through the younger’s hair like he enjoyed when they were falling asleep, but then Sanghyuk didn’t turn around to face the small television and his hands began to slowly inch up his legs. He seemed to forget how to think clearly when the maknae’s fingers began to slowly undo his jeans, and was only capable of a small, ‘H-hyuk-ah..?’ before his voice gave away, too.

Sanghyuk looked up at him devilishly through thick lashes and answered in a sickeningly sweet tone, “Yes, Hyung?”

After clearing his throat a few times, Taekwoon was finally able to form words again. “What…exactly are you doing?”

Sanghyuk paused. The obvious answer was, _I’m giving you a blowjob, Hyung, really I thought that was clear_ , but truth be told, he didn’t really know what he was doing. Of course, he knew the basics—what goes where and what the end result should be—but he wasn’t quite sure how to get from point a to point b.

"Um…I-I was going to…" his eyes glanced briefly down from Taekwoon’s eyes to the lump in his boxers peaking out from his fly, "b-but, I don’t…I mean, I’ve never…um.." He could feel the heat spreading from his neck to his ears and quickly averted his gaze again.

He should really think things through, first.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but stopped as soon as he felt soft fingers sliding down his jaw and turning his head back to face Taekwoon. The elder’s cheeks were tinged pink and there was a strange sort of almost-smile on his plush lips.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

If it was actually possible, Sanghyuk’s face turned a deeper shade of red and he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Y-yes, please…"

A few awkward basics later— _I can’t stress this enough, Hyuk-ah, be careful of your teeth_ —Taekwoon’s jeans were pooled around his ankles and his hand was threaded through Sanghyuk’s hair as the younger tentatively licked up the underside of his length.

He remembered Taekwoon’s words about the head being the most sensitive and, after glancing up at him to reassure himself, he sucked the tip of his hyung’s cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around his teeth just to be safe.

The fingers tightened in his hair and Taekwoon’s breath sped up a tad; Sanghyuk took this as a sign to keep going and slowly began to take more of him into his mouth. Taekwoon could barely help the soft moan that left his lips as he was enveloped in the glorious wet heat of Sanghyuk’s mouth.

Relief washed over Sanghyuk as soon as he heard Taekwoon’s pleasured sounds. He had been so worried of messing something up, somehow convincing himself that Taekwoon would be mad at him if he did this less than perfect—even though he knew that that could never, would never, be the case—and hearing concrete proof that he was doing a good job filled his chest with warmth. If he could grin, he would, but seeing as his mouth was currently otherwise occupied, he opted for pulling back a little before sliding back down onto Taekwoon with renewed vigor.

He kept going until the sensation of coarse hairs tickling his nose coupled with the tip of Taekwoon’s cock nudging the back of his throat made him begin to choke and he pulled off quickly, turning away to cough.

Taekwoon was there instantly, leaning forward off the couch and sliding his hands to cup Sanghyuk’s face gently as he looked at him with worry-filled eyes.

"I told you not to go too fast."

"I know, Hyung, I’m sorry," Sanghyuk blinked as Taekwoon’s thumbs brushed away the tears that had collected in the corners of his eyes from his choking fit, "I just wanted to be good for you."

"Sanghyuk-ah, you’re already perfect," he pressed his lips softly to the tip of the maknae’s nose, "How many times do I have to tell you that before you start believing me?"

Sanghyuk found himself incapable to do more than blush a little harder and mumble a small ‘sorry.’

They stayed like that for a moment, Taekwoon leaning down to press his forehead against Sanghyuk’s, thumbs rubbing soothingly along the smooth skin of his face, until the younger cleared his throat and pushed Taekwoon away slightly.

"Hyung…can I finish?"

It was Taekwoon’s turn to blush as he sat back and spread his legs apart again. Sanghyuk settled between them and tried to think back to the video he had accidentally found on Wonshik’s computer a few weeks ago.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Taekwoon’s cock and slowly took it back into his mouth. Starting with just the head, he bobbed his way down—careful to go slow and not take too much this time—until his hyung’s hands were tangled back into his hair and the soft noises of pleasure returned.

He pulled back a bit and swirled his tongue around the tip, noting happily that Taekwoon’s moans increased in volume, before sinking slowly back down and hollowing his cheeks with a firm suck. His hand leisurely stroked the section of cock that wouldn’t fit in his mouth without a repeat of earlier and the combined sensations had Taekwoon fighting to keep his hips still.

His grip on Sanghyuk’s hair tightened and he managed to choke out a few instructions through the moans.

_"Remember your teeth, Hyuk-ah."_

"Use your tongue, too."

"You can go a little faster, but only if you can handle it." (That one had earned him a glare from underneath thick lashes and an especially hard suck)

_"Oh, God, that feels amazing, Sanghyuk, don’t stop."_

Taekwoon’s vocalizations were always Sanghyuk’s favorite part of lovemaking—though their sex life had thus far been limited to hushed handjobs in the middle of the night when they hoped everyone else was aleep—and it was that that made him lose his composure slightly and moan around Taekwoon’s cock.

He pulled back to lave at the head with his lips and tongue, stroking him quickly with his hand, and that had Taekwoon throwing his head back with an especially loud moan of “Holy shit, _Sanghyuk-ah._ ”

The younger had never heard his hyung curse before, so he figured he must be doing something right and let out another small moan of his own at the sound of his name spilling from Taekwoon’s lips.

It was only a few more moments before the elder was spitting out a strangled, “H-Hyuk-ah, I..I’m gonna c-cum..”

Sanghyuk had already decided he would at least attempt to swallow, so he wrapped his lips back around Taekwoon’s cock and sucked hard until a moan was spilling from Taekwoon loud enough to rival one of his power-notes and something salty and hot was filling his mouth. He pulled off again to try to swallow his mouthful and the last few ropes of cum landed across his cheek and lips.

He swallowed down his mouthful with a small grimace—that was definitely not the best-tasting stuff in the world, but somehow it wasn’t bad, either—and blinked up slowly at Taekwoon after licking the excess off his lips.

"How…how was that?"

Taekwoon pressed his lips softly to Sanghyuk’s forehead with a grin, “Amazing. You’re always amazing, Hyuk-ah.” He peppered a few more kisses across his face and down his neck before pulling the younger up into his lap and undoing his shorts; only then did Sanghyuk register the uncomfortable tightness there.

He silently thanked whatever gracious gods may be for his thoughtful boyfriend as Taekwoon wrapped his hand around Sanghyuk’s own length and began pumping him as he sucked marks onto the smooth skin of the younger’s neck.

~

"Hey, Taekwoon-hyung?" Sanghyuk asked quietly later when they were both stretched out on the small couch, the maknae laying comfortably on top of his hyung’s chest.

"Hmm?" Came the somewhat-fatigued reply.

"Teach me more?"

**Author's Note:**

> send me more luck prompts @hyuk-tho.tumblr.com


End file.
